


New skirt

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Modern Era, Protectiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: Y/N is wearing her new favorite skirt, a gift. She loves how she looks with it, and Hvitserk does too. The problem is that there's more people who likes that skirt on her and doesn't understand a 'no'.





	New skirt

Some boys didn't really understand the word _no_. 

It had happened more than once, in nightclubs, bars, even on the streets. They tried to grab you, touch you... They thought they had the right to do it, because you were just a girl. They didn't mind how many times you said no, put their hands away or move so you wouldn't be too close to them. 

At least, that happened every single time you were with your friends hanging out. 

But it had never happened inside the high school. You thought you were safe in there, with all the teachers... 

_You were wrong._

This guy, John, had been in your class for years, always flirting with all the girls he could, even the English teacher, who was only 29. But he had never paid any attention to you. 

Everything changed that day after Valentine's Day. Someone very special to you had gifted you a beautiful skirt, shorter than the ones you used to wear, but you felt so sexy, comfortable and pretty wearing it you didn't really care about what others might think. You wore it the next day because you couldn't wait. And you felt so confident wearing it,  so beautiful... Of course, someone had to ruin that beautiful feeling. 

John noticed you almost immediately, when you entered the History classroom chatting with your friend, with a big smile and your hair up in a ponytail. 

He asked for a date that day, but kept insisting even if you turned him down with a polite smile. _You already had someone._

Even then, weeks after, he kept asking you, every single day. You tried your best to be polite to him, to reject him with a smile and a sigh. But that day he hadn't just asked you out. He _touched_ you. 

You were wearing the skirt again. It was Friday and after class you were going to meet your boyfriend's mother. You were nervous and didn't know what to wear. Finally, you chose the skirt and a lovely black shirt that combined perfectly. 

The halls were empty as you walked down to the main board next to the principal's office. You had missed the bus and were late to first period, so you decided to skip Science and look at the grade you got on your last History test, as the teacher promised he would put them in the board first thing that morning. 

You smiled softly when you saw the A+ next to your name. History had always been your fort, though you needed to study very hard for that exam. Just when you were about to turn around and go to the library, or maybe outside to read a bit, someone put their arm over your shoulder. You stopped smiling immediately. 

"John" you got away from him "What are you doing?" 

"Just looking at my grade" he shrugged, his eyes traveling down your body and making you uncomfortable. 

"Okay, do you have to touch me to look at your grade?" You were starting to lose your patience. It was Friday, an amazing day to meet your boyfriend's family and then going out with him a bit, maybe sleeping at his house. You _refused_ to let him ruin your day.

"Why so rude? I was only going to wish you a good morning, and tell you you look really pretty today"

He licked his lips and you frowned in disgust. 

"I think you can wish me a good morning and all of that without invading my personal space and looking at me as if I was a piece of meat"

He raised his hands, laughing softly.

"Don't be so defensive, love, tell me, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Yes, I'm going to spend it with my boyfriend" you raised an eyebrow.

"That boyfriend you made up so you can make me jealous?"

"Not everything is about you" you rolled your eyes "Listen, I already told you no like a thousand times, why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because I know you're playing hard to get, and I'm enjoying the game"

"Look, I'm not playing hard to get or anything like that, I just tell you no because I'm not interested, and you have no right to stalk me, touch me and all of that because _I don't want to go out with you_ " you sighed, knowing it didn't matter how many times you told him, he wouldn't listen. 

"I really like this skirt on you" he ignored you, making you scoff "You should wear it more often"

"I _shouldn't_ do anything" you pressed your lips together, wishing you could just slap him to make that annoying grin disappear "I don't wear this so you or any other guy look at me, I wear it because I want to wear it and I like it, so please don't think I dress up for you or for anyone else because you're wrong"

"Aw love, don't be like that..."

"Don't call me _love_ , my name is Y/N" 

"Of course, love..."

His hand touched your arm, and as you were putting it away, furious, someone else spoke. 

"Is there any problem?"

Hvitserk. You smiled softly when you saw him approaching you. Ubbe, Sigurd and Ivar, his brothers, were a bit more far away, watching Hvitserk approach you. 

You had met him in the library. He also had quite a reputation, but he managed to make you blush and laugh in ten minutes. You knew he wasn't serious with you, or anyone, but you liked him and... _Why not have a bit of fun_? 

After the first night you spend together, having sex and playing video games on his bedroom one night his mother wasn't home, he realized the night was shorter than ever. 

Ubbe and Ivar made fun of him for days when he called you that Sunday morning, only one hour and a half after you left his house, he _missed_ talking to you...

Hvitserk didn't do girlfriends. The closest thing to a girlfriend he had was Margrethe, and she was with all the four brothers at the same time, though she had a special bonding to Hvitserk, it couldn't be considered a relationship. 

But, to him, you were different. He didn't want Ubbe or Sigurd touching you, even looking at you the way they looked at Margrethe. He didn't' want Ivar's predator eyes on you, and he certainly didn't want to see you tied to his bed and playing those dangerous games he liked. With Margrethe, he didn't mind it. He even liked it. But with you... 

And he definitely didn't like the way that guy was trying to touch you, even though you told him _no_. 

John frowned at him. He knew who he was. Everyone in high school knew who the Lothbroks were.

And he was smart enough to take some steps away from you. 

"Hvitserk..." You started, knowing he was angry. 

The Hvitserk you knew was nice, funny, adorable and cried while watching the Lion King. But that was _your_ Hvitty, people knew another person completely different. 

"Who the fuck are you?" yeah, he was angry. 

John looked confused.

"I..."

"Why were you trying to touch her? I saw her getting away from you, should I explain to you what does that mean?"

"No, I was just..."

"Then what?" He was intimidating, and his brothers behind him looked like bodyguards "Didn't she tell you no?"

"Yes, but I thought... Relax, dude, I didn't know she was your girl"

"I told you I had a boyfriend" you scoffed "But even if I was single, you should have left me alone when I first asked you"

"You heard her" Hvitserk pushed him away, and John widened his eyes with fear "Now _leave_ , and if I see you bothering her again you will regret even looking at her at all"

John left quickly, glaring at you before looking down as he passed next to the Lothbroks, who looked amused watching the scene.

"I would have cut off his balls" Ivar shrugged "You're too soft" 

You could swear John whimpered in fear before turning a corner and disappearing. 

Hvitserk ignored his little brother as he turned to look at you. He didn't have that threatening glare anymore, but that small smile he always had with you.  

"Hey, are you okay?" He hugged you.

"Yes, but I didn't need you to scare him away, I could do that by myself"

"I know that, babe, but I just couldn't stand there watching him try to touch you..."

"Are you jealous?" You got away from him, chuckling. 

"Me? Jealous of that brat?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes "No way"

"Well, don't be, I don't think he's approaching me anymore..."

"Hey, you two" Ivar rolled his eyes "We were in a hurry, weren't we, Hvitserk?"

"Keep going" Hvitserk shrugged "I need to talk to Y/N for a moment" 

You frowned, worried... Was he mad at you? 

"You two are going to make me throw up" Ivar started walking away with his crutch, as Sigurd smirked and followed him. Hvitserk approached Ubbe for a moment, whispering something on his ear. Ubbe smirked and nodded, giving his brother something that he took out from his wallet. You narrowed your eyes with curiosity as Hvitserk put it on his pocket, you supposed it was money, but why was Hvitserk asking Ubbe for money?

"See you later, Y/N" Ubbe winked at you before turning around and leaving. 

Hvitserk waited until he was out of the building to turn and look at you again. 

"What did you want to talk abo...?"

But he didn't let you finish, kissing your mouth hard and with his strong arms around your waist. You moaned in surprise, and soon felt the wall against your back, Hvitserk's body pressing against yours while his tongue traced your lips. 

"Nothing in particular" he smirked before attacking your lips again. 

Hvitserk was possessive. He discovered that side with you, and hell yes, he was jealous of that stupid guy that thought he had the right to pursue you "For how long has he been trying to hook up with you?" 

"He was just asking me on a date" you bit your lip, looking into his beautiful green eyes "And for some weeks... I always told him no"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he brushed his nose with yours, his hands softly caressing your waist "We could have ended that a long time ago"

"It was my problem, besides, I knew you'd be jealous" you smiled 

"I'm not jealous" Hvitserk frowned "I just don't like the way he was looking at you and how he tried to touch you, that's all, but I'm a _viking_ , vikings don't get jealous"

"Of course, whatever you say" you kissed his nose, making him blush and smile. 

The vicious and dangerous Hvitserk Lothbrok blushing because of a simple kiss.

_How cute._

"I love this skirt" he groaned when he felt the soft skin of your thighs.

"Well, I hope so, you gave it to me" you raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna know a secret?" He chuckled nervously "Mor and Ivar chose it... I showed her a photo of you and she said you'd look beautiful with it, so I bought it for you" 

You widened your eyes. 

"Really? I mean, I believe your mom's part but... Ivar?"

"Yeah, he's actually quite good at fashion" he shrugged "They were right after all... You do look beautiful"

He kissed you again, and you smiled into the kiss, tangling your fingers on into his honey colored hair. 

But when his hand started traveling under your skirt, you broke the kiss.

"Hvitty... You know we are in the middle of the school, right?" 

He hummed, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You felt him smiling against your skin. 

"We're lucky there's toilets near, aren't we?"

"Oh my god" you rolled your eyes, still smiling "Are you serious?"

"Do I ever joke when it comes to sex?"

Yeah, he was like a puppy, but a very horny one that's for sure. 

You entered the girl's bathrooms, not truly believing you were going to do something like that. You never thought you'd fuck on the school toilets, but there you were. 

Hvitserk pushed you into one of the cubicles, closing and locking the door. You just hoped there was no one inside the bathroom.

He kissed you again, this time slower, softly pushing your body against his. You moaned into his mouth, already wet for him and moving your hips against his. 

Hvitserk's hands grabbed your thighs, and you jumped and hugged his waist with your legs. 

_Wearing the skirt that day was the best idea you could have._

He only had to put aside your underwear and his fingers touched you where you needed him the most. You moaned softly and moved your hips against his.

"We have to be a bit more quiet than usual, okay? We don't want to be expelled, do we?"

"Shut up" you took his head and kissed him again. His fingers caressed your sex, avoiding your clit. 

"I need to taste you" he panted against your lips.

He didn't mind he was in a public bathroom, he needed to have his time with you, to make you orgasm a few times before him. 

"Hvitserk we don't have time..." You panted. 

But he didn't listen, he kneeled in front of you, keeping your legs apart with his hands, and then he licked your core. His soft and warm tongue pressed on your clit and your knees weakened. You grabbed his shoulder with one hand and put the other one on the wall next to you to support yourself. Hvitserk's fingers went back to your entrance.

"Oh my god" you moaned out loud, not really caring if someone heard you, when his fingers entered you. 

You didn't last long, with his tongue licking at your clit and his fingers curling inside you, and when you came, you did it covering your mouth with your own hand, muffling your scream as Hvitserk licked you clean until you got away from him, too sensitive.

"That's it, princess, you did it so well" he praised into your ear, caressing your waist "Now, you have to be even more quiet" he whispered before capturing your lips with his again. You moaned out loud as he put your legs up his waist again, unbuckling his pants. His hard cock pressed against your thigh and you moved your hips again, eager to feel him again. 

Hvitserk chuckled and took a condom out of his pocket, then kissed you again as he put it on and entered you slowly. You moaned into the kiss, biting his lip to stop yourself from moaning louder and louder. 

He started moving his hips, groaning and biting your collarbone. Both of you were very vocal while having sex (which Ivar had remarked a few times in your presence, as his bedroom was next to Hvitserk's), so keeping quiet wasn't easy for either of you. 

You were sensitive, and a part of you was still worried someone would caught you, so you it wasn't long until you felt the familiar tightness on your lower belly and your walls started clenching around him. Hvitserk cursed lowly and quickened the pace, his lips pressed against your neck.

"Fuck princess" he moaned "Cum for me, love, come on" he bit your neck as your walls tightened even more around him.

You came trembling on his arms. Your orgasm wasn't even over when Hvitserk groaned loudly, and his thrusts became sloppy as he came inside the condom. 

You panted with your forehead pressed against his, as small smile on your lips and your legs still shaking around him. 

"What classes do you have now?" He asked, out of breath.

"Literature, English and Maths" you muttered, closing your eyes.

"That means we can go to my house and have round two in there, right? Mor will be back late"

You raised an eyebrow. 

"I can just skip class to have a round two with you"

"Okay, fair enough, what about round two, three, four, _five_....?" 

* * *

 

 


End file.
